Judgement Day
by Efilnikufesin
Summary: Duo comes back after 200 years to fulfill his promise to judge Earth. Problem is, Lan has been dead for about 100 years. So...what's his desendant to do?


Mega Man Battle Network: Judgment Day

Summary: After 200 years, Duo has returned, and after fusing with the leftover data from all of Megaman's enemies, what's the great great great great grandson of Lan and Mayl to do?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the NAXA

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welcome Wagon Comp: Hello everyone! And welcome to the NAXA, the NAXA, founded in 1960, is the first space observation center on Earth. Since then, it has made many discoveries. It even one time was aided by the legendary net battler Lan Hikari in a desperate try to stop an anti-planet missile about to destroy the Earth. The succeeded, and the laser that they used to beam Lan's navi into missile is on desplay on the roof. Now, if you'll direct your attention to door straight behind you…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the NAXA observation room

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scientist: (yawn) "I'm telling ya Johnny, there's nothing out there! Can't we take a break or something?

Johnny: "No Chris! If the scientists 100 years ago took a break when Duo was about to destroy the Earth, we wouldn't even exist!"

Chris: "But Johnny! There was a crisis then, now, there's nothing to keep me motivated!"

Johnny: "Oh, just shut-up and go back to work"

Chris: "Alright! Alright! But I'm telling you, there's nothing…HEY! What's that!?!"

Johnny: "What's what?"

Chris: "I-it looks like an asteroid! B-but the sensors say it has it's own energy field around it preventing missiles from destroying it! What is that thing!"

Johnny: "Duo…"

Chris: "What!?! But I thought it was destroyed by Mega Man!"

Johnny: "That's just a lie that the government released to the public to stop panic."

Chris: "What!?!"

Johnny: "The truth is, that when Duo was defeated, the anti-planet missile was sent into to stars, awaiting the day it was strong enough to change it's course and return to judge our planet. And unfortunately, that day seems to be today."

Chris: "Well, what do we do?"

Johnny: "The same thing that our ancestors did in past, fix the laser, and send a navi up to defeat Duo."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ACDC town arcade

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kid 1: "C'mon Omega!"

Kid 2: "Crush 'im Grapple Man!"

On the hologram projector, two navis fought a long, hard battle. One was a blue navi with a silver helmet with the Hikari family symbol on both sides of his head, a visor, silver chest armor with the hikari symbol, silver leg armor, silver left arm armor, and a silver buster. The other was a big, red navi with a cylindrical head, a silver mouth, yellow eyes, the Guts Man symbol on both sides of his head, big, golden fists, golden foot armor, and golden chest armor.

Kid 2: "Give it up Zack, Omega's goin' down!"

Zack: "Heh! No way Drek! Follow your own advice 'cause Grapple Man's the only one losing today!"

Drek: "As if! Grapple Man is the ultimate victor!"

Grapple Man: "Okay blue boy! Prepare to be deleted!"

Omega: "No way square head! You're going down!"

Grapple Man: "Grr…how dare you call me square head!" Grapple Man picks up Omega and prepares to throw him. "ROARRR!!"

Drek: "Hah! Battle Chip Muscle Driver! Download!"

Omega: "Uh…Zack, a little help here!"

Zack: "Sure thing buddy! Battle chip Reversal! Download!"

Grapple Man: "YOU LOSE BLUE BOY!" Grapple Man jumps, turns Omega upside-down, stands on his arms, and holds on to his legs as they plummet to the ground. "MUSCLE DRIVER!"

Omega: "Right back atcha square head! REVERSAL!" All of a sudden, their positions flip and Omega's the one on top, and Grapple Man's on the bottom about to eat digital dirt.

Grapple Man: "AAAAAAAAH! I GIVE, I GIVE!" As they hit the ground, Grapple Man shatters into a million tiny, digital pieces.

Drek: "GRAPPLE MAN!!"

Computer: "Grapple Man, deleted! Winner is Omega."

Drek: "Grrr…YOU CHEATED!"

Zack: "What!?!"

Drek: "YOU HEARD ME! YOU CHEATED!"

Zack: "What!?! How so!?!"

Drek: "YOU DIDN'T SLOT-IN THE MUSCLE DRIVER! I DID! YOU STOLE MY CHIP!"

Zack: "Hey! You still have it, don't you? The power of reversal is to use your opponent's attack! It's perfectly legal!"

Drek: "YEAH!?! WHATEVER MAN! IN MY EYES, YOU CHEATED!"

Zack: "In your eyes, huh? Well maybe you need glasses?"

Drek: "GRRR…Ugh!" Drek leaves.

Zack: "Sore loser…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? What do think? Please review! No flames!


End file.
